


Speak of the Devil

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Body Modification, Come Swallowing, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Ridged Cock, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: What would you give to have your wishes come true? Peter sacrifices bits of himself to a demon who looks like his celebrity crush, Tony Stark.7/24/19 Edit: Added fic inspired NSFW comic by the amazing LovelyGarnet and Glucose 💗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starker Exchange Gift made with lots of love for @iammagicfishhook 💗
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181324153373/starker-smut-speak-of-the-devil))

 

* * *

 

Peter does the ritual late at night when he knows his roommate won't be returning anytime soon.  
  
It's a Friday night and Peter is hiding out in his dorm. There's a crumpled piece of paper in his hand and for a moment, he considers throwing it out. One of his classmates, Harley Keener, had given it to him when he noticed Flash picking on him.  
  
Peter had thought he had left those days behind when he graduated, but apparently, the universe didn't think he had suffered enough.  
  
"Okay..." Peter sighs to himself. "Either that Keener guy is playing a prank or... Maybe this thing will actually work."  
  
He doesn't know if it will but if it doesn't, then the only consequence would be a tiny little cut on his finger. The only thing Keener had said was to _not_ read the paper. Just prick his finger, let a couple drops of blood fall on it then burn it. Simple enough. Oh, and the lights had to be turned off.  
  
Peter does it all with a healthy amount of skepticism and waits as the blood soaks into the bit of folded paper. The little sting of pain from his finger already has him regretting it.  
  
He doesn't expect the paper to burn, not when it's wet with his blood but it catches on fire immediately.  
  
"Shit," Peter curses as he picks it up quickly and drops it on something that won't burn. The fire eats through the paper fast and Peter waits with bated breath.  
  
It burns out and he's left there in the dark, disappointment and exasperation heavy in his stomach.  
  
Then he jolts in his seat when something brushes his arm. Did he imagine it...? He jerks when he feels strong hands clamp down on this shoulders.  
  
"Peter. Parker..." A voice hisses.  
  
It's low and gravely, a thousand different voices that echo in his mind even when he hears it being whispered in his ear.  
  
Peter immediately whirls around but there's no one there. He pats his shoulders with a tinge of urgency. He still feels that heavy weight there but there's nothing. No hands, nothing that makes sense.  
  
His mind is telling him that something _is_ there and his body affirms it when he feels those invisible fingers clench.  
  
"What the fuck..." Peter hisses when he feels claws prick his shoulders.  
  
"Calm..." The voice murmurs, but Peter swats where the pain only continues to grow until– It abruptly stops.  
  
There's soft laughter behind him, an amused sound. Peter whirls around in the dark, heart beating furiously.  
  
There is a man sitting on the tiny little sofa that they squashed into the dorm. There's only the bare minimum of light from the moon and it's coming from the open window behind the sofa. It gives Peter just enough to make out an outline and what Peter can see, already tells him a good deal.  
  
The man looks misplaced, arms stretched along the back of the furniture and legs crossed in a perfect picture of devil may care attitude.  
  
"Who are you...?" Peter asks, stepping back closer to the door.  
  
The next word the stranger says hurts his ears. It's not English, Peter isn't even sure the sounds he heard could be replicated by a human mouth.  
  
It should make him afraid but instead, Peter shivers in excitement. It's an unexpected reaction.  
  
"Stark," the creature murmurs after a heartbeat. "That's what you were asking for, hmm? A name by which to call me? You may call me Stark."  
  
"Stark..." Peter tries it out.

It reminds him of Tony Stark, Peter's first and current crush. The older billionaire is everything that Peter has fantasized about having, regardless of the age gap. If anything, the fact that the man is older than him by decades only makes Peter even hotter for him.

He'd just have to get used to calling the demon by the same name.  
  
The creature smiles. It sends another shiver through his body but Peter tries to keep it in check. Somehow, he knows Stark is aware of his reactions anyway.  
  
"You called, I came," Stark unfolds his long legs and stands. The lights flicker on and Peter finally gets a good look at the creature. He expects long, curved horns and wicked fangs... Maybe even red skin and a forked tongue but Stark...  
  
Anthony Stark is sitting on his sofa.

In his cramped little dorm.

Peter almost does a double take, but he quickly reels his mind into order. It's an illusion, it has to be an illusion. There's no other explanation, but Peter can't help the way his heartbeat ticks up at the sight. It pounds against his chest and his mouth goes dry.

The demon has taken on Tony Stark's likeness and it's a flawless imitation. He looks just as he did the last time Peter saw him in a magazine. The man is Peter's fantasy come to life, down to the hint of grey that barely shows at his temples. The goatee is perfectly shaped, the shape of it was infamous and didn't look right on anyone else except Tony Stark.

It's Tony Stark in the flesh, but Peter knows it's not. It can't be.  
  
Those same lips that Peter has fantasized about kissing… They curve into a wicked smile and Peter's heart jumps or at least that's what it feels like.  
  
"You... You look nothing like a demon..." Peter says helplessly. “Do you… often look like other, um, humans?”  
  
"Hmm," the man murmurs thoughtfully. "Times have changed, so have we. Protocols. Rules. Don't need a circle now... Don't need to terrify or threaten... Especially me. No, my followers earn my favor in other ways. I'm… a particular kind of creature, after all. Even amongst my own."  
  
Stark looks around the room, vaguely interested in a casual way. Nothing holds his gaze for too long though, nothing except for Peter.

Fortunately, Peter doesn't need reminding that this creature isn't the same Tony Stark. The demon's mannerism is nothing like the man it's imitating. Peter still can't believe that the demon chose this form specifically.  
  
"Now..." Stark says, “tell me."  
  
Peter fidgets, suddenly feeling stupid for summoning an actual demon to deal with his bullying problem. Stark stares at him though and for a brief moment, the idea of disappointing him is a more agonizing than the embarrassment.  
  
"There's this guy I know," Peter admits quietly. "I thought I'd be fine once I got to college, but we're in the same school and... He hasn't–"  
  
It's the sharp downward turn of Stark's mouth that has Peter abruptly falling silent.  
  
The creature stalks forward. There's such a sudden aura of malice that Peter freezes in place. He can't move, not even to get away.

The shadows behind Stark grow longer, more devious as though they had a life of their own. A human finger tips Peter's chin up so that the demon can stare him in the eye.  
  
"A bully...?" Stark growls, unimpressed. "Don't waste my time." It's said with a scoff. Stark’s brown eyes glint red and Peter's knees weaken.

"There's something deliciously dark in that pure heart of yours and I want it,” Stark purrs in the silence, ”That's the only reason why I haven't left. It doesn't mean I won't though, if you keep wasting my time. Why did you really call me?"  
  
Peter doesn't know. All he knows is that– He scrambles for an answer but Stark's aura is suffocating so the only thing that comes out is what he’s already trying to explain.  
  
"His name is Eugene Thompson," Peter whispers. "But everyone calls him Flash–"  
  
Stark takes a step back and the shadows reach for him.  
  
"Stark!" Peter cries out, fear and terror blooming in his heart.

For some reason, Peter knows if the demon leaves, it won't return. That, more than anything, is what causes the boy to act. And Peter acts foolishly, he knows this, but the boy can't help but reach out and snag the demon's arms. His fingers burn when they touch him, but Peter doesn't let go.

He can't help crying out though he grits his teeth. The demon grips him in return and suddenly, the pain disappears.

When he looks up, Stark is staring at him. His lips twitch and then he's smiling again. Warm hands cup Peter's face and the boy sags against the demon's chest. He feels warm all of a sudden…

“Flash, hmm?” The demon murmurs.

Peter nods, more caught up in the feeling of the demon's skin than securing a solution to his bullying problem.

“And what are you willing to give me?” Stark purrs. Something's changed but Peter's just relieved that the demon is listening to him now.

Stark's thumb is caressing Peter's cheek gently, almost tenderly. It confuses the boy, makes him think of things he shouldn't. But… But Peter can't help but think about it. Could demons read minds?

He's mesmerized by Stark's eyes. He could pretend it’s actually Tony– Peter cuts off the thought. His fantasies are a dangerous thing to have.

Peter licks his lips, breathing already shallow.

“What do you want?” Peter asks quietly.

The demon is quiet for a moment then he brushes his thumb against Peter's bottom lip. The boy almost trembles in response, his thoughts rioting in his mind. He can't possibly be reading this wrong.

“Pure,” the demon murmurs to himself. His gaze flicks up from Peter's mouth.

“Your first kiss,” Stark decides with an air of finality.

“How did you know I haven't…” Peter looks away, embarrassed.

“I just know,” the demon replies without explaining. “Do you accept?”

Peter could say no. He could step back and just forget this whole thing. But when he looks back at Stark, all he sees is Anthony Stark, all he sees is his crush.

Would it really be so bad? It isn't like Peter would ever get to kiss the actual Tony Stark and kissing this creature who looks like him… Well, it's more than Peter thought he'd ever get…

“I… accept…” Peter says.

He expects the demon to swoop in, to just take and take, and leave his mouth raw and hurting. Instead, Stark smiles and his teeth don't look as sharp. They almost appear human, but the look in his eyes proves otherwise. There's a feral quality to them, something Peter can't really discern. He just knows that it makes him shiver and think bad things.

When Stark leans down to kiss him, he steals the boy's breath away. It's soft and hungry, plush lips pressing against his. It's chaste until it isn't. The demon pulls him close and despite never having the experience, Peter wraps his arms around Stark's strong shoulders.

Stark kisses him, plays with him until Peter's panting and aching hard in his jeans.

“Mm–” Peter starts to moan but then he's abruptly released.

He staggers back, breathless and wide-eyed with his lips tingling in the aftermath.

The demon licks his smirking lips and simply vanishes.

 

* * *

 

Peter watches as the slip of paper burns. It feels like it’s burning faster than it did the first time, but it could be Peter’s imagination.

This time when Peter feels clawed hands on his shoulders, he doesn't freak out. Instead, his eyes shut in relief. He wasn't sure if Stark would answer him a second time.

“Flash is in the hospital,” Peter tells Stark solemnly.

He feels bad, terrible really, because he knows that he's at fault for what happened. Initially, Peter thought that the demon would just scare the bully into leaving him alone. Maybe even specifically warn him away from Peter.

Peter hadn't expected… that.

A tongue curls around the shell of his ear.

“Are you pleased?” A voice whispers in his ear.

Peter feels bad because he doesn't feel bad at all.

“Yes,” Peter answers honestly then says, “no.”

They're both the right answer.

In the dark, Stark's hands slip down his shoulders and move down his back. The nails catch on the fabric and easily rips beneath razor-sharp claws. Peter's breath catches in his throat. He could feel the tiny points of each claw, just enough that he knows the demon could probably hurt him if it wants. Adrenaline floods his body and it does strange things...

Peter is aroused and Stark knows it.

“You want more.” The demon doesn't guess, he knows in that same way he knows Peter's name without ever being told.

“I…” Peter stutters when the demon takes shape behind him. He becomes a solid body, pressing warm and firm against Peter's back.

“Mm…” Stark purrs against his ear. “Tell me.”

“You're being awfully handsy…” Peter comments.

He's had days to think about his first kiss. He knows that what happened was wrong, that it wasn't Tony Stark that gave him his first kiss. It was a demon wearing Tony Stark's face… He knows it, isn't in denial of the fact, but for some reason, Peter can't stop thinking about it. His brain refuses to fully accept the truth and it keeps repeating the moment over and over in his mind, like a video looping without pause.

Soft lips. Gentle kisses. Tony's hands pulling him closer. Sharp brown eyes.

Sometime between then and now, Peter had acknowledged that he had felt pleasure. More than that, he acknowledged he wants more _._ His stupid brain has put the demon in a category of people that wouldn't harm him, all because of a few gentle kisses.

So far, it seems to be right. He wouldn't have dared to tease the creature like this the first time they met, but here he is.

Stark is evidently amused by the comment. Blunt teeth nibble on his ear, warm puffs of breath teasing the sensitive skin.

“You made a deal with the devil,” Stark reminds him then hums, thoroughly pleased at the fact. “You're mine now.”

The demon falls silent. Peter knows better to push his luck. His eyes remain closed even while his lashes flutter. Void of light and embraced by the night, it’s easier to admit to the dark things he wants.

“A couple years back,” Peter begins, “there was a murder in Queens.”

“Uncle Ben,” Stark agrees almost instantly.

An arm curls around his waist, fingers splayed over his stomach. A button is torn off. Peter hears it clatter to the wooden floor.

Stark's claws tickle his skin. Peter knows how deadly those claws are so he holds his breath while Stark explores.

He can, at least, move his head so Peter nods.

“Do you want _him_ dead?”

There's no need to ask who Stark's referring to. The demon rubs against his nipple, makes it pebble beneath his touch, and it's such a strange sensation that Peter gasps.

“N-No.”

Stark pauses in his play then pinches Peter's nipple viciously as though punishing him for disagreeing. Peter's hand flies to the demon's hand in response, fingers tight on Stark's wrist. Realizing what he's done, Peter forces himself to release the demon, hand falling back to his side.

The demon purrs, though Peter's unsure of why.

“No death,” Stark hisses, “then… what? Why?”

Peter shudders when he feels the rough coarse hair of Stark's goatee rub against his sensitive neck.

“I w-want everyone to know,” Peter grits out, “I want him to rot in jail. I want him to live a long, miserable life.”

“Boring,” Stark growls.

Peter swallows and steels himself to say what he wants next.

“I want him tormented… by nightmares,” he whispers, “I want him to regret what he did… for the rest of his life.”

It takes a few seconds for the demon to respond but when he does, it's with a hiss of satisfaction.

“Ahh…” Stark sighs. “You want him tormented by their… demons. By your demons. Well, demon. Singular.”

Stark laughs, a soft sound that makes the butterflies in Peter's stomach flutter in a frenzy. He sounds just like…

Peter refuses to think about it, doesn't have time to think about it because, in the next moment, Stark whirls him around. His eyes fly open and he gasps, his heart thundering in his chest.

Stark is so close, large red eyes staring unblinkingly into his own. It hurts to look at the unnatural color of them, such an unnatural crimson. There's something alive in the demon's eyes and not in the sense that there's a light there. No, if anything, it's the opposite… Like shadows… Tiny bodies and hands reaching for him from beyond...

Peter blinks and it's gone. Stark's eyes are dark, a perfect mimicry of Peter's idol, but it doesn't erase the look in them.

His demon is hungry.

“What will you sacrifice this time?” Stark wonders but he's smiling.

The demon already has a price in mind and Peter shudders. Would he like it just as he did the last time Stark named his price? What would happen if he refuses?

They both know Peter won't refuse.

Peter plays the game though, bites his lip in a show of uncertainty. He's satisfied when Stark's eyes dart down before sweeping back up to his eyes.

“What do you want…?”

Peter's voice shakes but it isn't from fear. His lack of experience doesn't mean he's unaware of when someone looks at him with interest. Besides, Stark's actions have already warned Peter from the start. He knows exactly what's on the creature's mind.

Stark smirks but his hands become busy. He nonchalantly pops each of the buttons on Peter's shirt and once each one is lost to the dark, he steps back. The demon cocks his head and watches as the shirt slips from Peter's shoulders.

The lights come on without any warning just like the first time. Instinctively, Peter wants to cover up his naked torso. His face floods with heat because now, he can see everything clearly and the naked desire in the demon's eyes looks _ravenous_.

Fear blossoms in the pit of his stomach, the only warning that he's messing with something so much more.

But Peter doesn't put a stop to any of it.

“Take off your pants,” the demon says, eyes hooded and voice going rough with desire.

Peter shudders, feels his cock twitch and start to respond to the demon's voice. He licks his dry lips, hands hesitating before he follows the command.

He shivers once he's bare, jeans and boxers pooling around his ankles. Between his thighs, his cock is half hard and getting harder, encouraged by Stark's heavy, lingering gaze.

“On the bed,” Stark tells him next. “Lay down on your back. I want to see everything.”

Peter is quick to follow this order. He even feels relieved when he lays on his back like he's released from any responsibility.

It also sends a dirty thrill shooting through him, the idea that Stark– that this demon wants to have his way with him and Peter would let him.

His erection is at full mast, a decent length but a bit slender in girth. Peter wants to put his pillow over it, wants to hide away but Stark's desires are clear.

The bed dips when the demon sits beside him on his tiny cramped bed. Peter watches, rapt, as Stark takes the boy's cock in hand and starts to stroke it. He bites his bottom lip, throat locking up around a moan because it's embarrassing how sensitive he is. He's never had anyone touch him like this…

All the while, Stark watches him with an unfathomable gaze. It makes Peter nervous and wonders what's going through Stark's head. It almost seems ridiculous that the most prevalent emotion he feels is worry instead of fear. Something flickers in this dark eyes and then Stark smiles.

“A virgin sacrifice…” Stark smiles, a sharp fang peeking from beneath his lip. His eyes rove all over Peter's exposed body, shameless, greedy…

“A classic but a goodie.”

He chuckles to himself, amused while Peter shudders and moans from his ministrations. Stark’s hand pumps his cock relentlessly, somehow giving Peter just the right amount of friction. It pushes the boy closer to the edge within minutes and he desperately tries to hold back.

“Your skin feels so soft…” the demon marvels. He reaches out and caresses the boy's abdomen, sweeping his palm over Peter’s skin.

“Does it feel good?” Stark asks him.

He doesn't blink, just watches as though none of this affects him at all. Peter's hands are tangled in the sheets, knuckles white with exertion as he fights to endure what's being done to him.

He doesn't want to come yet… They've only just begun. Despite what he wants, his resistance collapses in an embarrassingly short time.

“Mmm…” Peter moans, caught in the sensations. He jerks when he feels something course through his body. It's like a flood of heat pours inside him… It's scalding hot but even the sensation confuses his senses because it brings with it such pleasure… so much pleasure that it almost… hurts...

Has to be coming from Stark but–

Peter's back arches, toes curling as his cock jerks and twitches. His balls draw up, his orgasm spilling out of him just as sudden as the heat that overwhelmed. His eyes are unseeing as the sudden influx of pleasure has him shooting a load out, helpless moans torn along with it. It splatters over his stomach in hot stripes and some even reach his chest.

Stark doesn't release his cock, just continues to squeeze every last drop from him. What's bewildering is that his cock doesn't soften.

“Ah, ah,” Stark tsks, “we're not done yet… Not even close…”

“Oh, God…” Peter whimpers, weak with the onslaught. Can he beg for mercy? Would Stark stop once Peter agreed?

Stark finally releases his erection, but it bobs in the air, wet with come and still so hard.

The demon chuckles, thoroughly amused and Peter realizes why when he whispers, “Blasphemous… I like it.”

He moves between Peter's legs, spreading them apart for his viewing pleasure. They tremble in his hands but Peter doesn't have the strength to close them. He's laid out, exposed and even worse, still aching for every debauched thing Stark has planned.

“Let's have a taste…” Stark murmurs to himself.

That's the only warning Peter gets before the demon leans down to do exactly that. His tongue flicks out, a pink little muscle that swipes through the strands of come decorating Peter's stomach.

He's still sensitive so it's not surprising when the trembling only gets more pronounced. Peter wants to thread his fingers through Stark's hair but he doesn't know if it'd be allowed.

So, Peter continues gripping the sheets, eyes round and hazy. Tony Stark is licking him… tasting his come, and enjoying it.

No, not Tony Stark. He flinches when Stark laps directly at his skin, dragging a rough tongue over his nipple. Red… Red eyes… Brown eyes… It all becomes muddled and confusing in Peter's mind.

There's a coating of his own come on the creature’s lips and it only turns Peter on even more.

“Sweet,” the demon murmurs when they're face to face.

“Please…” Peter gasps, eyes trained on the demon's mouth. The infamous facial hair that everyone knew...The corner of a lip quirks up and then they part just slightly.

Stark doesn't reply but he gives Peter what he wants.

This kiss is nothing like their first. It's exactly what Peter had thought it would be. It's everything he didn't know he wanted. There's sweetness and bitterness, a mix of his own seed and something else.

The demon seizes control of his mouth, slanting his own over Peter's. He takes and takes, allowing the boy to gasp in shallow breaths of air before Stark surges forward, nibbling on Peter's bottom lip.

Peter cries out in denial when Stark pulls away. His mouth feels empty, his lips feel sore, but he wants it again. Wants more.

“Shh, darling…” Stark purrs even as he pulls back even more.

Peter's hands reach out toward him but a flick of the demon's gaze has some invisible force pinning them hard to the bed.

“Behave, baby,” the demon chides him gently. “I'll take my payment now.”

 _Oh_. In the rush of things, Peter somehow forgot that he had offered the creature his virginity. He should be afraid but he's not.

Peter wants it. He wants everything Stark wants from him...

He doesn't feel even a hint of trepidation when he looks up at his demon, not even when Stark starts to undo his pants. He feels that hunger grow, wonder if that's what the surge of foreign heat had done to him… If it had embedded lust and desires so deep inside him that it bore into his very soul.

What other reason can explain the shamelessness Peter feels now? The fervor in which he wants the other creature. Peter is… infected. Tainted. These desires are twisting him into some shape he couldn't discern, a monstrous possibility.

Peter watches eagerly as the demon exposes himself. Stark strokes it, once, twice, before he lets Peter get a look at his cock. It's long and thick but other than that, it's a human cock. There's nothing abnormal about it at all.

The girth of it makes Peter's insides clench hard though. Stark's cock is already dripping and wet, pearly beads of fluid slicking the entire length of it as it slips from the slit. Peter feels wet between his thighs and his insides burn with some otherworldly desire.

“Are you wondering if you'll be able to take it?” Stark laughs, amused. His eyes glint red again, “You'll take it, sweetheart… I'll make sure of it.”

“I want it…” Peter struggles against the force holding him down. It lets him go a moment later and he finally does what he's been craving to do.

He tucks his arm beneath his knees and neatly folds his body in half. He's flexible enough to do it and the desire for Stark's cock only further emboldens him to do so.

With his knees pressed to his chest, Peter peeks at the demon.

“Please… Please…” Peter begins to beg.

The lack of reaction from Stark almost makes him fearful that he crossed a line. Peter almost lets go, face blushing red with humiliation when he feels Stark's hands push his knees even further back.

“Ah!” Peter gasps in surprise but his body falls into position. It's not a comfortable one but Stark pushes his lower body up so that his ass is in the air.

The wail that comes out of Peter's throat should've brought the whole dorm rushing to his room. Stark's mouth is _on him_ , that flexible tongue of his licking and tasting, devouring his hole like he did his mouth.

Peter is a mess of sensations, gasping and moaning with shortened breath as Stark holds him in place. He claws at the creature’s arms, blunt nails digging into hot skin, but Stark doesn't relent. He only does more to drive Peter insane, it seems.

Thick fingers spread him apart and there's a bit of pain before it evens out into something bearable. Nothing compares to the shock of pleasure when Stark finds that sweet spot inside him.

“StarkStarkStark–” Peter babbles, muscles tensing and relaxing in cycles.

Stark gives him more.

Peter comes a second time and bent in half as he is, his cock spurts all that hot come all over his own face. When he's spent and gasping for breath, Stark releases his legs with a satisfied smirk. His eyes trace over the drying come on Peter's face and without hesitation, the demon moves to lick it all off.

Peter is useless. He’s so pliant and unresisting. Even his cock softens, spent and out for the count against his thigh.

And yet, when Stark raises his leg to get inside him, Peter doesn't resist. He grunts when the thick tip nudges its way inside, stretching him in a way he's never felt before. His eyes slip shut and he's lost in a haze when the rest of the demon's thick cock splits him open.

Just like that, Peter's no longer a virgin.

There's no pain, only a kind of hazy pleasure as Stark fucks him. The demon's dirty words fill his ears. It slithers in his mind and makes him burn from the inside out so beautifully.

“So tight… and wet…” Stark's words echo in his mind. “Like a bitch in heat… so desperate for my cock…”

“Please…” Peter murmurs. His fingers twitch. He wants to hold onto Stark, wants to do more than just lay there like a ragdoll.

The demon sighs against his neck, so very pleased. Blunt teeth nibble his skin, a tongue laving at the unmarked flesh. It doesn't stay pure for long. The demon marks him up, sucks deep, red bruises into his skin. Another way to claims him even as he's being fucked.

“Perfect little hole,” Stark praises him, “Gonna fuck you just right… Fill you up with my come, leave you wet and used…”

The pace increases, Peter's body jolting with every thrust. A hand on his soft cock brings it back to life and he's arching back into his lover's touch.

His eyes open and Stark is there, red eyes glinting, lips pulled into a snarl as he fucks Peter rough. Peter groans, reaching for him and the demon presses against him, hungry mouth readily sliding against him.

He lets Stark rut into him like an animal and Peter responds like one. He scratches his nails down the demon's back, legs hooked around that trim waist.

When Stark finally floods his insides, Peter’s voice is nothing but a whimper. Peter feels so full, so tired and worn out.

Then heat floods into his body and he cries out. Stark turns him over onto his stomach, presses up against his back. His cock is hard, digging between Peter's cheeks.

“More.”

 

* * *

 

Peter dreams about that night for weeks after.

He doesn't call Stark again during that time. Getting revenge for his uncle's murder is one of the things he never thought could happen. So he just lets it be, but he never loses faith that his demon would fulfill his part.

Life moves on and sometimes it feels like he's still dreaming even when he's awake. Peter starts to think he's losing his mind at times. He hears whispers, sees something dart away in the corner of his eye. It's just static. It's just his mind playing tricks on him.

He wakes up hard and aching, jerking off beneath his blanket while his roommate snores across the room. Even after coming, Peter's not satisfied. He feels empty, like Stark took something more than what Peter offered him and it's left him hollowed out.

It's in the middle of his morning lecture that Peter feels his phone buzz with an incoming call. He takes a peek, eyes widening when he sees it's from May.

She knows his class schedule and that he's in one right now so why would she call? Peter's always been a worrier so he excuses himself with an apologetic look.

His professor is a kind lady who just waves him off. He's lucky that the call came near the beginning of class so it's likely he won't miss much.

“Now, I don't want to get your hopes up,” the professor tells the class as Peter walks out. “But we may have a guest –”

He barely notices when the door shuts closed behind him and he's standing alone in the empty hallway. The phone barely rings before May picks up.

“Pete…!” She's crying, almost hysterical.

“May? What's–”

“They got him, Peter.” May's shaky voice breaks at the end, but Peter hears her loud and clear. “Ben's–”

He sits on the floor, listening to her cry. He listens as the one person who's always supported him breaks and reforms and finally _heals_.

“Thank God,” she whispers in the end. She sounds worn and haggard but best of all, she sounds relieved. “Thank God…”

Peter doesn't remember hanging up. All he remembers is that May is going to be attending the trial, not as a witness or anything like that. She just wants to be there when the sentence is given.

Peter can't attend because of classes.

Her last words echo in his mind. _Thank God_ , she had said. But it hadn't been an act of God that had finally solved the murder of her husband.

Like his aunt, Peter should feel at peace.

He feels anything but peaceful. He feels .. energized. No, not energized. Restless.

He doesn't return to class. Instead, he makes his way back to his dorm. He stops dead in his tracks when he walks in and sees his roommate fast asleep on the bed.

They rarely talk, but his roommate’s an okay guy.

Peter doesn't want to disturb him but he can't go anywhere else. He decides to be quiet, but he takes out the tools he needs to summon Stark.

A slip of paper.

Eyes closed, pen set to the blank paper. His hand moves without his say-so, forming patterns and symbols that he's never seen.

He only opens his eyes when the bit of paper is folded, hiding away Stark's true name. He turns to grab his lighter, hidden away in his desk when he noticed the figure lounging on his bed.

“No need for that,” Stark says, sharp pointed teeth on display.

“You were watching? Waiting for me?” The eagerness in his voice is noted but Peter doesn't even feel embarrassed for his lack of control.

It seems to please Stark, anyway.

“For a while now,” Stark responds. “Watching you is fun, kid.”

Peter doesn't know how that could be fun, but he dismisses it because that has nothing to do with his goal right now.

Brazenly, he stalks up to the bed where the demon sits. Stark watches him, that amused little smirk never fading and so achingly familiar now. It doesn't change even when Peter climbs onto the demon's lap. Stark's hands settle on his hips to stabilize him like they've done this countless times.

“I want to thank you,” Peter whispers breathlessly. “For what you did.”

The demon is amused, Peter can read him better now. He doesn't know how, Peter just can. He sees it in the minute shifts of Stark's expression, in the tiny details like how his eyes flash or his fingers twitch in response.

“That's not how this works,” Stark says, simply. “I don't _want_ your thanks.”

It's not a no, Peter recognizes that when he previously would've taken it as rejection.

Is this how Stark's kind communicate? Meanings hidden between spoken words, each spoken word concealing more than what's shown?

Peter could feel Stark responding to him. He's growing hard where Peter's ass is snug against his groin. The boy grinds down against it, barely holding back a moan when he feels the bulge growing even more.

Peter's mind races for something, anything to get him what he wanted.

“Then–Then… I want to make another deal,” Peter tells him.

There's a spark of interest in Stark's dark eyes.

“Tell me.”

It's reminiscent of when they met, Stark's show of indifference. It's all a show, Peter realizes and it has him elated. Because whatever this is, whatever is happening, it isn't one-sided. It isn't just Peter that's interested.

It makes Peter confident. Or arrogant. It makes him act without fear.

“I want you.”

Peter waits for judgment, expecting laughter or straight up rejection. He holds onto the tiniest sliver of hope for something else.

Stark watches him in that same way he always has, as though Peter isn't a mere human that he's entertaining.

“Interesting,” Stark says. His eyebrows narrow, brown irises melting away to reveal the red glare of his sinister eyes. It spreads, spilling over into the whites until they're just pools of blood.

Not human, Peter's mind reminds him, but Peter had never needed reminding. Stark has never even attempted to pass as anything but a demon. Some quiet whisper in his mind tells Peter that the rush of excitement he feels… the skip in his heartbeat… He likes that Stark has never tried to be human around him.

The boy carefully places his hands on the other's cheeks, staring into those eyes that make his heart pound with a riot of emotions.

“You think I can be bought?” The demon smiles, “Tell me, what is my price then?”

Peter licks his lips. This is more than anything he thought possible.

“Anything you want,” he tells Stark, pressing up eagerly against the demon. “Everything “

Stark's grip tightens, one hand sliding into Peter's hair. He yanks on Peter's hair, making him arch his back, tears pricking in his eyes at the rough treatment. But Peter's eyes remained fixed on the demon, his lips even part, releasing a shallow shaky breath.

Stark watches him, breathes in the scent of Peter's arousal. His red eyes are hooded and calculating.

“You know nothing about me,” Stark warns him, “nothing of what the cost would be.”

The creature keeps a firm grip on Peter's hair while the other hand settles above his quivering stomach.

“Nothing at all,” Stark smiles to himself. “I am… a particular creature even amongst my own kind. And yet, you offer me… everything."

“I do,” Peter says softly.

“Your body?” Stark questions, a mysterious smirk on his lips. His thumb sweeps across Peter's flat belly, the prick of sharp nail evident.

“Yours,” Peter affirms.

Stark has already had him once… twice… countless times that first night. The creature had used him until Peter was a limp mess on the bed, heat raging unchecked in his body. And still, Peter begged for more even as his body cried out for mercy.

A pause and then…

“Your soul?” Stark purrs, “that bright, effervescent beauty that… mm…”

“Take it…” Peter begs, “If it's you, Stark, take it…”

There's a moment in time, an excruciating moment where Peter isn't sure if Stark will agree or not.

“Good answer,” Stark purrs before he pulls Peter into a deep, intoxicating kiss.

Peter melts against him, mind spinning and reason quickly lost. Could he have this? Truly? Did he just sign away his body and soul?

None of it matters.

“Kneel,” Stark orders when they pull apart.

Peter doesn't want to let go but the command makes his body jerk in response. With a soft whimper, he slides from the demon's lap. His hands cling to the other's knees.

He watches with hungry eyes as Stark draws his cock out from his pants. Peter's mouth instantly waters, lips parting as he waits with want.

Stark's nails have grown dark and sharp, but he strokes himself with ease. Peter watches the movement with no small amount of jealousy. He wants to touch Stark's cock, wants to have it in his mouth…

He could only hope that's what the demon wants too.

“Everything,” Stark echoes, amused. “You offer so much… for something you don't know.”

He threads his free hand in Peter’s hair, urging him closer.

“I'll teach you,” Stark promises, “and you are… so very eager to learn. It's promising.”

He smiles, brings Peter's face even closer so his lips hover over the thick, wet tip of the demon's cock.

“The first… very first thing…” Stark tells him when he nudges his cockhead into Peter's mouth, “Call me alpha.”

Peter doesn't have time to think. Stark's cock pushes into his mouth. The boy moans, instantly ecstatic at the taste. For all their coupling that first night, Stark had been eager to use his ass. The only time Peter had the chance to taste Stark's come was when he licked it off his fingers.

Peter closes his eyes in ecstasy, sucking on the thick fleshy tip of Stark's cock. It just tastes like clean flesh, but when he swirls his tongue around the slit, he can get a hint of salt and bitterness. He eagerly sucks it in, cheeks hollowing in as he does so.

He reaches up with his hand, wrapping his fingers around the impressive length. Stark’s skin feels so hot in his hands and in his inexperience, Peter wonders if this is normal.

It doesn't matter. He belongs to Stark now. This is his version of normality and if he can have this every day, he believes the sacrifice is well worth it.

Stark's fingers curl in his hair and then the demon is urging him to take in more. With a sigh of pleasure, Peter obeys. His eyes flutter open and he looks at Stark beneath dark lashes, trying to convey how much he loves this.

“So pretty… Such pretty cocksucker lips wrapped around me…” Stark praises him, “Take in more, baby… There's so much more you need to learn about me…”

Peter does as he's told. He takes more of the length in his mouth, careful not to gag. It's difficult though, he's never done this before…

Stark is patient with him though, gently pushing his cock in and out of Peter's mouth. It's more than anything Peter expects and for some reason, this only makes him even more eager.

He knows the deep passion Stark is capable of. Felt it when he was being fucked into the mattress. Peter doesn't want gentle. He wants Stark.

So Peter pushes himself. Stark lets him, fingers resting instead of clutching his hair. He watches, eyes hooded, as Peter pushes himself, taking more and more in with every thrust.

It was inevitable that Peter ends up choking a bit, but it's not enough to deter him. Tears well up in his eyes, but he continues to suck and lick Stark's cock.

He feels triumphant when he takes in the entire length. Peter looks up at Stark, eyes watering but desperately happy.

“Good boy…” Stark murmurs. His cock is buried to the hilt inside of Peter's mouth. “Took in all of me… Let's see if you can handle this next part…”

He pulls Peter off his cock. The boy barely cries out before Stark shoves him back down, stuffing his mouth full. He starts to really fuck Peter's mouth and it's… it's everything Peter wants.

“Good…” Stark groans, “taking it so good…”

Then Peter's eyes fly wide open and they shoot up to Stark's. The demon is grinning, almost challenging. There's something strange happening… Where once Peter's lips slid along smooth, hard flesh, it was changing… He can feel bumps and ridges raising along the flesh.

“Mmph!” Peter cries out, alarmed. He wants to see, wants to know… But Stark doesn't allow him to pull off.

“Not human, baby…” Tony says as though Peter needed reminding. “O-oh… You, ah… thought all those things were just tricks, hmm?”

There's denial in Peter's eyes but he doesn't try to pull off anymore. If anything, he just relaxes his mouth and throat, allowing Stark to take what he wants.

“Not human… Now you know…” Stark pants. With a wicked grin, he shoves the boy off his cock. Unexpected, Peter ends up sprawled on his back. He sits up, panting, but still eager to please.

The demon stands in front of him, stroking his cock and Peter finally gets a better look at him. The human facade still clings to him but more than ever, Peter can see the changes.

Stark's skin has lost that sun-kissed tone that Tony Stark always has. His eyes remain blood red, but there's something odd about the shape of them. Black nails tip each finger and in his dark hair, Peter could see something dark and solid… curved… rising from the dark hair.

And the cock that Peter was sucking so eagerly on… That is not a human cock. The length is still the same, it hasn't grown monstrously large, but the girth of it has thickened… Or perhaps it’s just the additions that make it so intimidating.

Along the length of the demon's cock, the skin is raised in shapely bumps and ridges. The cockhead is a bit more angular and flared out. Ridges along the sides, thick and prominent. On the underside, a series of smaller ridges have appeared from the tip all the way to the base.

Peter's mouth drops open when he notices the firm little ball of flesh at the base. He only knows about these things from canine biology but he is certain that Stark has a knot. His mouth waters, salivating flood it, and his lips part as he starts to crawl on his knees.

“Fearless…” Stark comments, “Or perhaps, just a cockslut for my cock, hmm?”

“Please…” Peter begs when he's back in place. He wants it…

“Go on,” Stark allows and Peter dives back in. This time, his eyes remain open. His eyelashes fluttered as he takes in the abnormal shape, but he's more turned on than he has ever been.

There's a thread of emotion running beneath all the other sensations. Some tiny part of him is repulsed by this, that he has his mouth wrapped around something so alien and different from what he expects. But it's a tiny, tiny part that disintegrates to this new reality.

Peter is even more enamored by his demon. He licks all along the length, tongue catching and tracing along several of the ridges of Stark's cock. He runs the flat of his tongue all over, trying to memorize the shape and feel of it. He loves it, wants to feel the ridges and bumps along his lips. He wants to feel it scrape along his insides when Stark fucks him.

“I want to taste it…” Peter begs when he pulls off. “Your come. Please, let me taste it…”

Stark sighs in pleasure. “The name I gave you. Say it.”

Peter takes a split second to remember. _Alpha._

“I want your come, alpha,” Peter repeats with the proper title. It feels foreign on his tongue but he's willing to use it. He's willing to do a lot more than that just to see that spark of desire in his demon's eyes. He has so many questions though, but for now, they're all locked away for a later time.

“Good boy…” Stark purs, eyes glinting and ravenous. “Open your mouth…”

Peter takes Stark's cock back into his mouth. With his human mask fading, his mannerism becomes more beastly. The boy takes it as he's meant to. The soft wet sounds give way to slurping and other noises obscene to the ear. The moans grow louder in pitch, Stark's hips thrusting so that his cock is a blurred shape fucking in and out of Peter's mouth.

Peter's mouth becomes nothing more than a toy and he revels in the fact. His cock is straining in his pants and he could almost swear that his ass is leaking slick… He feels so wet between his legs, he can imagine his hungry hole drooling wetness like a bitch in heat.

The demon’s eyes are aglow with pleasure and Peter drowns in the endless red. His mouth parts in a soft 'O' when Stark nudges the flared tip against his lips.

Stark strokes his twitching cock, muscles tensing as he gets closer to the edge.

“Every drop…” he warns but Peter's ready for it. He opens his mouth wider, Stark's tip rubbing against his tongue with every jerk of the demon's hand.

A flood of heat washing over his tongue. It's salty sweet and Peter wants to hold it in his mouth… Wants to show Stark how good he could be but he's unprepared for just how much Stark gives him. It quickly fills his mouth and he's forced to swallow. It still doesn't save him from getting the demon's seed all over his lips.

“Messy,” Stark chides him. He wipes a dribble of his come that had escaped Peter's mouth. “Wasting my seed… perhaps you don't deserve it, after all…”

Stark is teasing him, Peter can tell by the mischievous glint in his red eyes. It still makes something lurch in the body, his stomach twisting at the thought of being denied. He takes Stark's finger in his mouth, sucking it clean in recompense.

It has to appease Stark for the demon leans down and kisses him, hot and heavy. Peter can't help but moan into it, curling his arms around the creature's neck.

Stark wraps his arms around his waist even as his tongue delves in deep, searching for the bitter trace of his own come. Then he lifts Peter up, manhandling him onto the bed.

Peter's embarrassed by the squeak of surprise this pulls from him. He enjoys it when Stark manhandles him though, loves the way his heart jumps and his cock grows hard from the show of strength.

He squirms in Stark's hold, but a strong hand presses him down, his belly against the bed.

“Stay,” Stark commands softly. Peter grows compliant but he can't help but glance over his shoulder.

Stark pulls his jeans down, just low enough to expose his ass. Peter's breathing goes ragged when he sees that the demon's cock hasn't softened. If anything the soft little knot has grown. Not by much, but it looks more solid. It's also flushed a deeper rosy red.

“Are you going to…?” Peter asks breathlessly.

It's a stupid question. Of course, they both know it, but something about asking it out loud only makes it even more real. That hard thick cock sways closer as Stark positions himself right behind him.

“Are you afraid?” Stark asks him. Peter muffles a groan when he feels the demon's hands spreading his cheeks apart. He buries his face in his arms even as his own cock dribbles precome all over the sheets beneath him.

His hole instinctively clenches as the slightest touch but he forces it to relax. Peter doesn't look though… He'd probably come right away at the sight of Stark's ridged cock pushing its way inside…

“No…” Stark murmurs, delighted, “You're dripping for me…”

The demon pushes a finger inside and he's right… There are soft wet sounds that Peter can hear as his body welcomes that single finger in. He's dripping wet, sloppy with slick, and his hole is eagerly sucking on Stark's finger.

“Such a wet little hole and still so tight… so perfect…” Stark praises him. Peter's fists clench in the sheets and his hips pushed back, signaling his desperation. The single finger isn't enough.

“Alpha…” Peter moans quietly. For a brief moment, he's proud that he remembers that word. “Put it in me please…”

“Put what?” The demon teases. “This …?”

Peter feels the tip kiss his hole, the gentlest nudge as Stark teases him mercilessly with his erection.

“Your cock… Put it in me…” Peter clarifies. “Put it in…”

His breath hitches when Stark applies more pressure. The tip feels bigger than the first time they fucked… Then again, in this form, the more prominent tip is larger with the flared head. The boy bites his lip but doesn't pull away.

The creature is a horrible tease, but Peter can't deny that what Stark does is riling him up like nothing else. He actually moans when he feels that heated flesh rubbing against his hole… Nudging against the center and then pulling away.

Stark continues to tease him like this until Peter's whining for it. Begging for it. He feels fluid dripping from his rim, wonders if Stark can come without him knowing…

The idea of his demon painting his pink hole with his come has Peter clenching his jaw, arousal just building and building… He needs that cock inside him...

He can't help but groan when Stark finally decides he's had his fun. The tip sinks in and Peter's eyes squeeze shut as he tries to relax into it.

“It's just the tip, kid…” Stark murmurs, “Should I take it out?”

“No!” Peter chokes out, “don't…”

The demon doesn't. He sighs in pleasure, shifting a bit. Peter's entire bolt jerks when he feels the demon's cockhead catch on the inside of his rim. He shudders, knowing the sensation of Stark pulling it out would be nothing he's ever imagined.

“Please… alpha…” Peter rocks back, trembling when Stark's cock sinks in even further.

A strong firm chest presses against his back and then Stark is curling his clawed fingers around Peter's wrists. The boy stares as those wicked claws, his insides clenching down on the invading cock.

A rough tongue teases his ear.

“It's tight…” Stark hisses, “Almost like you're a virgin again… I'll have to fuck you every night from now on…”

Peter's mind almost melts at the promise. This? Every night? Fuck, yes.

“Mm… You'll loosen up quick…” the demon sighs as he pushes in, inch by inch, of thick demon cock spreading Peter apart. It feels almost too much… It wasn't like this before but this… this is so much better. He feels so full, his insides stretched tight over Stark's thrusting cock.

“Yes… Moan for me,” Stark encourages, “Show me how much you love this…”

That isn't at all a hardship to do. In fact, every moan that Peter makes is involuntary, it's ripped out of him as Stark starts to fuck him.

When his thrusts shove his cock in, Peter moans from the stretch, from the sensations that the bumps give him, stimulating his rim and then his sensitive insides… It's when Stark pulls out that Peter feels every ridge, every bump to the fullest extent.

His moans turn sharp and high pitched, desperate with his breathing stuttering, and eyes unseeing when he feels each and every ridge catch on his clenching rim. There's no holding back. It doesn't even register in Peter's mind to try.

Peter gives himself over to the pleasure, pushing back whenever his demon pulls away then crying out when Stark slams back in. He comes in the middle of getting fucked. Stark knows how to stimulate him, his cock evoking all these sensations and the tip of it pressing right against his sweet spot.

The worst and best part is Stark doesn't stop. Peter's orgasm is inconsequential. He's claiming Peter for his own, Peter knows that now. Just as he had thoroughly debauched Peter's body that first night, Stark is doing it all over again. Only this time, he's using a form closer to his true self.

Peter offered him everything and now, he's taking it.

The fact that Peter accepts and wants him with every layer uncovered is what makes Stark go feral. He fucks Peter with abandon, ridged cock fucking in and out rapidly the loud wet sounds audible and shameless. Even the sound of his hips crashing into Peter's round ass repeatedly echoes in the room.

Peter feels that flood of heat spill inside his body. He cries out because it's so much… His body feels overwhelmed, but it still craves for something more.

“Stark…” Peter groans. That's all he could do… Drool wets the pillow under him, it goes unnoticed.

Peter realizes that Stark comes in him whenever he pleases.

The only thing that gives away when Stark comes in the stutter of his hips, the way he presses in so deep, like he wants to plant his seed as deep as possible. The sounds he makes are always different… Whether it's a grunt, or a soft sigh of completion. Peter can only tell because he feels all of the demon's come being pushed into his body, scalding warm and so, so much...

Stark never pulls out.

“You're mine, baby…” Star murmurs possessively, “Mine… Gonna fill you up with my come… Just gonna keep coming inside you until you're dripping with it…”

Their fucking becomes a blur. Peter's entire body aches, his insides overfilled with Stark's come. And yet the demon continues to enjoy him. He becomes sloppy and used, Stark's cock fucking through all the come he's left behind.

“Ah!” Peter cries out when Stark changes their positions once more. Except this time, the demon pulls him off the bed completely. He braces himself and holds Peter's weight effortlessly in his arms.

Peter's shaken from his daze, though he doesn't leave it completely. Stark turns his face so that they can kiss and Peter sighs into it, wrapping his arms around Stark's neck while his legs wrapped around a trim waist.

Stark bounces him on his cock and in this position, Peter feels the ridges even more keenly. He whimpers into Stark's mouth, eyes squeezed shut. There's come spilling out of him, embarrassing squelching sounds coming from their bodies as Stark continues to fuck him.

Then his eyes fly open when he feels another weird sensation. Something nudges against his loose rim and with a jolt of fear and excitement, Peter realizes that he had forgotten about the knot.

“Th-the knot…” Peter moans into the demon's mouth. He feels Stark's lips curl into a smirk.

“The finale…” Stark murmurs. He sounds so pleased and smug. “But not the end… I'm gonna knot, baby… You want it, don't you…?”

Peter stares wide eyed as the creature. Two curved horns curl back from his hair. Red, gleaming eyes… Unsettling shadows surrounding them, the voiceless whispers that he could hear if he strains his ears… His very own demon, fucking and claiming Peter.

He throws his head back, neck on display. “Want it… want it…”

Somehow, the sharp sting of teeth on his sensitive neck doesn't surprise him. His reaction is one of ecstasy. The way his body reacts so strongly and positively to the feeling of Stark's teeth pressed right at that spot is what Peter finds surprising. Peter paints their stomachs white with his come. The knot is shoved in, the girth of it just shy of too large to push in.

“O-oh…!” Peter cries it when it begins to swell.

Stark grunts, pushes Peter down on it so that he's knotted properly. The demon has marked him from the inside out countless times now… But it's this specific action that has Peter shuddering, his insides squeezing and milking the demon's cock for every drop.

They stay knotted for a long time. Stark eases them back onto the bed and for once, he seems satiated. He's locked inside Peter's body, continuously filling him up.

As Peter basks in the aftermath, his entire body aches… But it's a good ache. Stark purrs into his ear, his hand running over every inch of Peter's skin.

Even when they're done, Stark continues to whisper in his ear… The words make Peter burn from the inside out.

_“Gonna knot and breed you every day…”_

_“So full… You'll be full of me… Stuffed full of my cock every morning… every night…”_

_“Gonna fill you up until it takes…”_

_“My omega…”_

 

* * *

 

Stark keeps his promise.

Every night, he comes to Peter's bed and Peter never turns him away. He accepts him eagerly, can't help but spread his legs for his demon.

He sighs in pleasure when Stark pushes his cock inside his body. He feels like that's where he belongs, caught in the demon's embrace, his body used and fucked for pleasure.

The demon never hides his true self from Peter. It's more monstrous than he has previously known but nothing about Stark scares him. He touches his true form with reverence fingertips tracing scars, palms sliding over smooth flesh, and exploring over fur and scales. He's never sure what Stark's true form is, it changes often enough, but funny enough, he always retains Tony Stark's face.

There's still so much for Peter to learn. So much about Stark's kind that he doesn't know.

Alphas. Omegas. Betas.

Words that meant nothing to Peter but now… It's his world. Stark’s world.

The heat inside him grows and grows. It's almost unbearable except Stark soothes it with his seed.

School life continues on and it's almost like that world is what becomes inconsequential to Peter. But he still continues, clinging to the human life he had before Keener slipped him that bit of paper.

He was chosen to be an assistant for a guest speaker. He had gotten the text from the professor while Stark was fucking him. Peter never read it and was caught by surprise when the professor reminded him of his new role.

So on one Monday, he walks into the lecture room thirty minutes early to set up. The room is empty.

There's a familiar voice inside the lecture room and his brows twitch because it's Stark but–

He throws the doors open and it's…

Anthony Stark.

Peter's heart soars and plummets at the same time. He's been having sex with a demon who took on Tony Stark's likeness. How can Peter look this man in the eye, having experienced what he did? He can't… But Peter couldn't ditch his responsibility so he walks into the room.

“Mr. Parker,” Tony greets him with a warm smile.

Peter's heart lurches at the familiar voice. His cock twitches in response. It's conditioned to respond in such a way because of all the sex he and Stark have. It's an involuntary reaction now. He subconsciously squeezes his thighs together because his hole feels empty. Stark had left him dripping with two loads that morning, but Peter always feels empty without the demon's cock inside him now.

He approached the older man, trying to be polite. He knew it, he couldn't look Tony Stark in the eye.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter squeaks. His face burns with embarrassment. He clears his throat and says, “Just let me know what I can do to help you…”

A gentle hand turns his face towards his idol's. Peter doesn't raise his eyes, intent on looking at his shoes.

“Call me alpha,” Stark says.

Peter's eyes fly up and he stares into the deep brown of his idol’s eyes. His heart skips when they flash a vibrant, familiar red and Tony Stark's lips curve up to reveal sharp teeth.

 


	2. Glucose & Garnet Collab!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a fic but an amazing and very NSFW comic collab by Glucose and Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm screaming over the comic Garnet and Glu did ahhhhhh! It's so freaking amazing and I can't believe they did it.  
> Adding their contact stuff cause they definitely deserve so much love and recognition.  
> 💗 [c6h12o6-work](Http://c6h12o6-work.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [still-lovelygarnet](Http://still-lovelygarnet.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
